Paixão inesperada
by Oliveira815
Summary: Jane Foster: Uma estudante de balé clássico rica e mimada. Thor: Um rapaz arrogante e teimoso. Os dois vão aprender juntos que o amor pode acontecer quando menos se espera.
1. Chapter 1

Quando vou ter uma vida normal e parar de escrever fics? kkkkk... Bom pessoal, espero que gostem desta minha nova fic! Um abraço à todos! Amo todos vocês!

Obs: Nesta história Thor e Loki não possuem nenhum poder mágico. Eles são tão humanos quanto você e eu... ^^

Atores convidados: (Cof, cof... rs)

Mila Kunis como: April Levigne.

Amanda Seyfried como: Jeniffer Benacci.

James Marsden como: David Yaacov.

*A inspiração para criar esta estória veio dos filmes "O cisne negro", e "Diário de uma paixão". Então qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência. rsrs...

* * *

-Como você está?

-Estou me virando... Thor disse após dar um gole na garrafa de cerveja. Contando com a que estava na sua mão, já era a terceira que ele havia bebido naquela noite. Desde que ele foi expulso de casa pelo seu pai, Odin, Thor começou a beber exageradamente. Ele se embebedava quase todos os dias para tentar esquecer a briga que os dois tiveram, para tentar apagar da lembrança as palavras duras que seu pai lhe disse:

_"Pegue suas coisas e vá embora dessa casa! Você me envergonha! Vá embora!"_

Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer, nada mais o faria mudar de idéia. Thor apertou seus lábios e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Ele não tinha coragem de encarar sua mãe, Fridgga, que chorava em prantos enquanto seu irmão mais novo, Loki, a confortava olhando-o com pena. Thor sabia que as suas atitudes e seu temperamento explosivo não agradavam seus pais, principalmente Odin, que achava que seu filho era um rapaz muito irresponsável e teimoso. Odin, como todo pai, só queria dar o melhor para seus filhos, queria que seus filhos tivessem uma vida melhor do que ele teve. Mas ao contrário do seu irmão, Thor não queria ouvir os conselhos do seu pai. Thor, aos 23 anos, tinha no seu curriculum um histórico _bem problemático_: Além de ter várias suspensões por brigas dentro da escola, ele havia repetido de ano no ensino médio duas vezes. Quando ele reprovou pela segunda vez, sua auto-estima foi por água abaixo, suas notas declinaram ainda mais, então foi ai que Thor decidiu largar a escola e começar a trabalhar como mecânico. Ele sempre achou que tinha mais talento com um martelo na mão do que com uma caneta. E realmente Thor era um excelente mecânico, mas seu pai não acreditava que essa profissão lhe garantiria um futuro bom. Já seu irmão Loki, era totalmente diferente dele. Loki com 19 anos já estava na faculdade cursando direito, Odin sentia muito orgulho dele, e tudo o que mais desejava era que Thor fosse como seu irmão. Só que o rapaz queria seguir seu próprio caminho, e não o caminho que seu pai queria construir para ele. Não é que Thor não se interessava em estudar, ele até tinha planos para entrar na faculdade de educação física, pois no colegial era um ótimo nadador e ganhou em primeiro lugar em várias competições. Mas após ter desistido da escola, decidiu tomar outro rumo na vida, e o plano de entrar na faculdade ficou para trás.

Assim como qualquer outra pessoa, Thor era cheio de defeitos. E por causa desse defeito ele foi expulso de casa... Sua mãe, Fridgga, sabia que Thor tinha um grande coração, mas seu problema é que ele não levava desaforo pra casa, e resolvia as coisas na porrada. Ele já havia perdido as contas de quantos narizes ele já quebrou desde os 16 anos, na época em que a escola começou a ficar difícil e ele começou a ser perseguido pelos seus colegas. Eles costumavam o chamar de "burro", e Thor não conseguia resolver as coisas de outro jeito, para ele a única forma de faze-los calar a boca era quebrando seus dentes. Seu pai não aprovava em nada essa sua atitude, os dois viviam discutindo por causa disso, e Odin sempre dizia que Thor tinha que ser mais responsável e tomar um rumo para sua vida, que ele deveria seguir o exemplo do seu irmão, que vivia no seu quarto estudando.

Outro grande defeito que Thor tinha, era o seu imenso senso de justiça. Para ele, não existia "meio certo", ou "meio errado". Se ele achava que tinha razão, ele tinha razão e ponto final. Mesmo sendo expulso de casa por ter empurrado com força o filho do seu ex- chefe contra a parede, ter ficado dois dias preso na delegacia e ser solto após sua mãe ter usado toda a sua economia de um ano para pagar sua fiança, Thor achava que tinha feito _a coisa certa_ com aquele filhinho de papai, que o chamou de incompetente na frente de alguns clientes. E se pudesse, faria tudo de novo.

E foi isso o que aconteceu. Thor não estava arrependido do que fez, nem um pouco. Só estava triste por ter que sair de casa, de agora em diante ele não poderia ver seu irmão e sua mãe com tanta frequência. Quanto ao seu pai, embora ele ter o expulsado de casa,Thor não tinha raiva dele. Thor na verdade se sentia triste por saber que seu pai estava decepcionado com ele, isso sim era muito doloroso. Mas não tinha escolha, tinha que erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. Thor era muito confiante, e sabia que conseguiria dar conta de si mesmo. Após fazer sua mala, Thor deu um abraço forte em sua mãe e no seu irmão.

-Não chore mãe... Thor disse secando as lágrimas dela com seu polegar. -Vou ficar bem... Ele deu um abraço no seu irmão também. Loki estava sentindo vontade de chorar, com aquela sensação de nó na garganta, mas ele permaneceu firme. Não queria que eles o achassem fraco.

-Se cuida garoto... Thor disse apertando o ombro direito dele. Quando Thor olhou para seu pai, ele desviou os olhos para o outro lado. Thor preferia ter levado um soco na cara do que ter visto aquele gesto de desprezo do seu próprio pai. Ele saiu de casa se sentindo desprezado, como se fosse a vergonha da família. Naquele dia, ele passou a noite na casa de um amigo. No dia seguinte, com o dinheiro que lhe restava, alugou por duas semanas um quarto de hotel bem barato. Por duas semanas ele teve que aprender a se acostumar com o mal cheiro e as goteiras que pingavam em cima da sua cama à noite. A sua sorte foi que nesse tempo ele conseguiu arranjar um emprego que lhe pagava muito bem. Não tinha nada a ver com mecânica, mas era um trabalho que Thor também sabia fazer muito bem, e o salário era mais do que suficiente para ele sair daquele buraco. Ele então não perdeu tempo e se mudou para seu novo lar. Era um apartamento de cerca de 40 metros quadrado, um quarto, um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala. Tudo muito pequeno, mas era melhor do que estar morando naquele _albergue detonado.._.

Só que com o passar do tempo, Thor começou a perceber o quanto sentia falta de sua família. De vez em quando Loki e Fridgga ligavam para saber como ele estava, mas não era a mesma coisa, faltava calor humano... Thor começou a ter o hábito de passar no bar antes de voltar pra casa. Ele não bebia ao ponto de ficar bêbado, seu metabolismo e _genes nórdicos_ eram muito fortes para conseguir derrubá-lo, mas ele bebia ao ponto de deixá-lo um pouco mais relaxado. Certo dia ele conheceu uma garota no bar. Thor não era o tipo de cara que saia com qualquer uma, mas naquele dia ele estava deprimido e carente, e ela só queria se divertir um pouco. Logo ele pensou: _Porque não?_ Ele a levou para seu apartamento e ao chegar lá a garota o empurrou na cama e começou a se despir com ansiedade, ela mais parecia uma gata no cio, arrancando suas roupas e a dele com suas unhas ferozes. Após alguns minutos de prazer e loucura, cada um se deitou lado a lado um de costas para o outro. Se Thor falasse que não teve nenhum prazer com aquela garota, estava mentindo. Mas embora a transa ter sido divertida, ainda sim faltava _algo especial_. Aquilo foi muito superficial e frio, não lhe preencheu o vazio que havia no seu coração. Thor se arrependeu de ter passado a noite com aquela estranha, e prometeu pra si mesmo que nunca, nunca mais faria aquilo denovo! Sair com uma garota só para transar com ela lhe deixava com uma grande sensação de culpa, lhe deixava péssimo e ainda mais deprimido.

Thor não estava procurando uma garota apenas pelo sexo, ele queria ter ao seu lado uma pessoa especial. E ele sabia que ela estava lá fora em algum lugar...

* * *

-Você não está gorda!

Jeniffer Benacci disse rolando seus olhos azuis para cima. Já era a terceira vez que ela repetia essa frase para sua amiga Jane Foster. Jane estava de pé na frente do espelho analisando seu corpo. O motivo de tanta preocupação era que Jane era uma bailarina clássica profissional. Ela não era do tipo neurótica, mas sua alimentação era muito balanceada. Jane evitava o máximo comer frituras e doces. Também não comia carne. Com 19 anos, seu corpo estava em perfeita forma: 1,62 de altura, 49Kg. Mas ela ficava se olhando no espelho, procurando uma gordurinha aqui e ali... Esse hábito dela irritava Jeniffer, que também era bailarina e estudava na mesma companhia de dança, uma das mais prestigiadas do país, e uma das mais caras também. Jane tinha muita sorte de ter pais que podiam bancar seus estudos. Seu pai, Thomas Shalev Foster, era neurocirurgião, sua Mãe, Judith, era dona de uma rede de lojas de cosméticos. Seus pais eram de orgiem Judaica, e se conheceram dentro de uma comunidade Israelita da região. Eles tinham muito orgulho de serem judeus e queriam que Jane continuasse a seguir suas tradições. O maior sonho de seus pais é que ela se casasse com um judeu. E eles até tinham encontrado um pretendente para ela. Seu nome era David Yaacov. Um rapaz de 23 anos muito bonito e elegante, que estava se formando em direito. Jane só saiu duas vezes com ele, uma para ir ao cinema e outra para passear no parque. Embora David ter dado _suas investidas_, o máximo que ela o deixou fazer foi segurar sua mão. Para seus pais, isso já significava o começo de um namoro. Mas a verdade é que Jane só saia com David para agradar a vontade deles, ela não sentia nada de especial por ele. E afinal das contas, Jane ultimamente estava mais preocupada em treinar para sua próxima peça de balé do que em David...

O quarto dela era o tipo de quarto que toda garota sonha. A cama box era coberta com um acolchoado com estampa em xadrez lilás, branco e rosa bem claro. Havia uma prateleira suspensa na parede onde ela guardava uma coleção de bonecas e ursinhos de pelúcia. Ao invés da parede ser coberta com posters de "_boybands"_, havia posters dos mais consagrados bailarinos do mundo: Mikhail Baryshnikov, Svetlana Zakharova, Ivan Vasiliev, entre outros... Eles eram sua maior inspiração, e sua ambição era ser tão consagrada quanto eles um dia... Jeniffer suspirou, sentou na beirada da cama e começou a massagear seu pé direito.

-Já faz um tempinho que não saímos juntas né? O que você acha de irmos no cinema? Convida o _David_ também... Ela disse com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios, sabendo que Jane não gostava quando ela tocava nesse assunto.

-Não posso. Jane disse secamente. -Você se esqueceu que a próxima peça será daqui à duas semanas? Jane falava enquanto penteava seus cabelos na frente do espelho. -Eu preciso praticar mais!

-Jane... Jeniffer suspirou e colocou as duas mãos sobre o ombro dela, enquanto a olhava pelo reflexo do espelho. -Você já praticou o suficiente nesta semana! Vamos sair um pouco!

-Sinto muito, mas agora não posso. Jane prendeu seu cabelo num coque, pegou sua mochila e foi colocando suas coisas dentro dela com pressa. -Eu prometo que assim que nossa peça terminar eu saio com você tá? Jeniffer lançou-lhe um olhar desanimado, sabendo que a probabilidade disso acontecer era _praticamente zero._

-Tá... tudo bem...

Jane deu um beijo no rosto da sua parceira de palco, e melhor amiga, e foi embora.

* * *

A companhia de dança na qual Jane fazia balé ficava aberta de portas abertas até tarde para qualquer aluno que quisesse ir e treinar. Só que naquele sábado à noite, ninguém além dela estava treinando. As vezes Jane se achava uma pessoa estranha. Enquanto todos estavam se divertindo por ai, ela estava dançando sozinha no meio de um salão vazio e silencioso. Mas ela sabia que isso tudo fazia parte do sacrifício, que tudo isso valeria a pena um dia.

Então ela tirou seu Ipod da mochila e pôs os fones em cada orelha. Ela sempre ouvia música de olhos fechados enquanto se alongava. Após alguns minutos de aquecimento, mesmo com o som no último volume, Jane arregalou os olhos e levou um susto com o barulho de algo se chocando contra a parede. Quando ela abriu seus olhos, viu um rapaz de costas quebrando uma parede com um martelo logo a sua frente. Imediatamente, Jane se levantou e foi falar com ele.

-Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

O rapaz se virou e olhou para ela. Ele não tinha percebido que ela estava lá quando ele entrou.

-Me desculpe, eu não vi você... O rapaz disse num tom de "_me desculpe"._ Jane abriu sua boca para xingá-lo, mas foi imediatamente hipnotizada pelos seus belos olhos azuis. Ele possuía um tipo de beleza que Jane nunca tinha visto igual. Embora fosse raro ver um homem com seu cabelo preso numa forma de "_coque bagunçado"_, aquele rapaz ficava incrivelmente _sexy_ com aquele look. Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por alguns segundos, Jane sacudiu sua cabeça voltando para si, e limpou a garganta antes de falar.

-Porque você está quebrando essa parede? Não percebeu que eu estou ensaiando aqui?

O modo como ela falou com ele lhe causou um certo incomodo. Ele tentou ser cordial na primeira vez, mas ao perceber que ela estava levantando sua voz, o rapaz se defendeu:

-Só estou fazendo o que me pediram pra fazer. Agora se me der licença... Ele virou as costas para ela e continuou a quebrar a parede, ignorando-a. Jane abriu sua boca perplexa. Nunca conheceu um homem tão_ grosso_. Ela queria continuar a ensaiar por mais tempo, mas como poderia com aquele idiota, insolente e arrogante por ali fazendo barulho? Jane deu um risinho nervoso e disse pegando sua mochila do chão.

-_Babaca_...

O rapaz parou de martelar a parede e olhou por cima do seu ombro enquanto Jane ia embora a passos largos. Com a intenção de deixá-la ainda mais "p" da vida, ele gritou bem alto:

-Prazer em conhece-la, meu nome é _Thor!_

Sem olhar para trás, Jane levantou seu braço esquerdo e mostrou seu dedo _"médio"_ pra ele.

* * *

Ahhhh.. aposto que por essa Fic vocês não esperavam né? Por favor não deixem de comentar valeu?! Um abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

Jantar em família era sagrado para o Senhor _Thomas Shalev_. Thomas era um homem que foi criado "_à moda antiga"_. Seus falecidos pais foram perseguidos e torturados na época de Hittler por serem Judeus. Por sorte, conseguiram fujir, mas as sequelas psicológicas permaneceram para sempre, e eles se tornaram pessoas muito severas. Eles acreditavam que a única forma de fazer um filho vencer na vida era sendo duro e severo com ele. Thomas Shalev realmente conseguiu atingir seus objetivos; ele estudou numa das melhores faculdades do país e se graduou em medicina, com especialização em neurocirurgia. Mas por outro lado, se tornou um verdadeiro _tirano_. Em casa, sua decisão era a única que importava. Embora sua esposa, Judith, fosse uma empresária independente, ela aceitava o machismo dele de boca fechada, sem reclamar. Thomas também era muito severo com Jane. Exigia dela bom desempenho em tudo o que ela fazia, desde a escola até o balé. Por ele ser assim tão duro, Jane cresceu _com medo_ dele. Mas não era um medo de ser punida, era o medo de _decepcioná-lo_. Tudo o que ela mais queria era fazer algo grande e lhe dar orgulho. Por isso Jane era tão exigente consigo mesma...

E todo jantar era sempre a mesma coisa: _silêncio_. Ele não era um homem de falar muito, mas quando abria sua boca era só para falar sobre seu trabalho, sobre os negócios de Judith, ou sobre os estudos de Jane. Ou sobre o assunto que Jane mais odiava: _David._ Thomas acreditava que David era o homem ideal pra ela, e daria um ótimo marido, mas o que ele não sabia ainda era que Jane não sentia nada por ele. Isso a atormentava dia e noite, porque ela estava sendo obrigada a sair com um cara que ela não gostava, e Jane não tinha coragem de dizer aos seus pais que não gostava dele. As vezes, Jane conseguia até pressentir quando seu pai ia falar sobre ele, nessas horas ela evitava fazer contato visual com seu pai, e comia com a cabeça baixa, olhando apenas para seu prato.

-Então, Jane... Thomas disse depois de limpar sua boca com o guardanapo. -Como estão as coisas entre você e David?

Judith e Thomas se entreolharam e Judith deu uma piscadinha para seu marido, Thomas olhou para sua esposa e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Jane era a única pessoa que não estava feliz naquela mesa. Toda vez que seus pais mencionavam o nome dele, seu ombros encolhiam e ela sentia um frio gelado percorrer na sua espinha. O que mais a irritava era que eles falavam como se os dois estivessem namorando! Jane engoliu o purê de batata com dificuldade e depois respondeu:

-David é um cara legal... Agora se me derem licença, tenho que estudar! Jane disse enquanto se levantava da mesa. Foi a melhor resposta que ela tinha para escapar daquele assunto. Os dois se entreolharam denovo, mas desta vez Thomas e Judith não gostaram nem um pouco do modo malcriado que ela respondeu...

Jane não tinha nenhuma prova no dia seguinte. Aquilo foi uma desculpa para ela sair da mesa. Quando entrou no seu quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar o celular da sua mochila e se conectar no Whatsapp. April Levigne, sua amiga e também parceira de balé estava conectada. Assim como Jeniffer, Jane também considerava April como uma irmã. As duas se conheceram fazendo aulas de balé aos 6 anos e desde então são melhores amigas. Jane confiava muito nela, ao ponto de contar seus maiores segredos. Um deles: sua _virgindade_... Jane tinha muita vergonha de ainda ser virgem aos 19 anos, e evitava falar sobre sexo com suas amigas, embora tivesse muita curiosidade sobre o assunto. A única pessoa com quem conseguia se abrir era com April, uma pessoa que Jane tinha total confiança. Mas apesar de April aparentar ser confiável e boa amiga, por dentro ela era uma pessoa bem diferente do que Jane imaginava. April era_ invejosa e egoísta_. Desde quando eram crianças, April sempre invejou sua amiga. Jane sempre se destacava em tudo: no balé, na escola, sempre ganhava as bonecas mais lindas... E April cresceu sentindo-se humilhada por ela ter tudo do bom e do melhor e ela sempre em segundo plano. Jane entrou para a Academia de Balé porque seus pais tem dinheiro para bancar, ela só entrou porque conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos...

Embora April sentisse inveja e raiva de Jane, toda vez que as duas se encontravam ou falavam pelo celular, April escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos com um sorriso falso.

"Oi, April. Como vai?" Jane escreveu no Whatsapp. Segundos depois, April escreveu:

"Ei! Jane! O que você me conta de bom?"

"Tô aborrecida... :("

"Porque? O que aconteceu?"

Jane se deitou na cama de barriga para baixo, e continuou a escrever segurando o celular com os cotovelos apoiados no colchão.

"Meus pais... eles estão me pressionando para ficar com o David. Eu não sei o que eu faço! Não tenho coragem de dizer que só quero amizade com ele..."

Do outro lado da linha, April vasculhou algo da sua memória e deu um sorrisinho com o canto dos lábios. Após alguns segundos, ela respondeu:

"Um dia você terá que dizer a verdade para seus pais, e para David, por mais que isso vá magoá-los..."

"É... eu sei..."

April rolou seus olhos em desgosto. Estava farta daquele assunto, e achava que Jane as vezes era muito ingênua e demorava muito para tomar uma decisão. Se fosse ela, já teria o mandado pastar, sem pensar duas vezes. Mas Jane não era assim, ela se importava com os sentimentos dos outros.

"Falando nisso... você está interessada em outra pessoa?" April perguntou.

Embora estivessem conversando pelo chat de um celular, as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. Elas sempre ficavam vermelhas quando Jane falava sobre esses assuntos, ou quando ela estava perto de algum rapaz que ela tinha uma queda.

"Eu? Não!"

"Tem certeza?" April respondeu provocando-a. Jane demorou cerca de um minuto para responder.

"Está difícil encontrar o cara certo... Homens só querem usar você, e depois largar..."

April rolou seus olhos mais uma vez. O estilo inocente e sonhador dela a irritava. April achava que sua amiga tinha valores antiquados e muito retrogados para essa época.

"Não sei porque você quer tanto encontrar o homem certo! Desse jeito você vai morrer _virgem!_"

Jane se sentiu um pouco incomodada com o comentário dela. Pois April sabia o quanto Jane se valorizava em relação a isso. Na verdade, desde que ela começou a "sair" com David, April vinha agindo de forma estranha, dando pequenas "patadas" como essa. Então ela rebateu:

"E qual é o problema em se entregar apenas para o homem que você ama de verdade?"

"Nenhum. Mas acho que você não sabe o que é bom. Bem, tenho que ir agora... tchau Jane."

April estava muito estranha ultimamente, Jane pensou. Em outros tempos ela se despedia dizendo: "Tchau, um beijo!", mas agora ela parecia estar fria e distante. Ela então colocou o seu pijama e foi dormir. Porque o dia seguinte seria um dia exaustivo de ensaios...

* * *

A bronca da sua professora de balé, foi o suficiente para a perfeccionista da Jane querer ficar até tarde na Academia treinando suas "Pirouettes". Ela achava que precisava se concentrar mais, treinar mais e manter o foco. Mas como poderia manter a concentração com um rapaz _martelando_ uma parede?

-Você pode... por favor, fazer menos barulho? Jane disse tentando _matá-lo_ com seus olhos. Thor parou e olhou por cima dos seus ombros, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Desculpe, o que foi que você disse?

Jane suspirou forte. -Ah, esqueça! E voltou a treinar suas pirouettes. Jane abria seus braços para manter o equilíbrio, e quando se sentia preparada, dobrava sua perna direita em "4" e depois girava três voltas em torno de si mesma. Thor, parou por alguns segundos para observá-la. Ele nunca tinha ido ao teatro antes, nem assistido uma peça de balé também. Thor ficou encantado com a graciosidade e leveza dela para fazer tais movimentos, também ficou impressionado com sua agilidade para girar tão rápido! Thor estava tão admirado que nem notou que seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso fraco. Jane parou por alguns segundos para recuperar o folego, e percebeu que ele a estava observando.

-Tá olhando o que?! Ela disse grosseiramente, achando que ele a estava "_molestando_" com seus olhos.

-Ah? Ahh... nada. É que... eu estava vendo você dançar... Como, como você consegue girar tão rápido sem cair? Thor perguntou girando seu dedo indicador. Ao perceber que ele só estava curioso sobre seu treino, Jane relaxou e suspirou com mais calma.

-Ah, isso requer muita técnica. Mas acredite, já levei muitos tombos na minha vida! Jane sorriu. Thor também sorriu, mostrando todos aqueles dentes perfeitos e branquinhos. Ela notou que ao sorrir, seus olhos se espremiam, deixando-o com uma aparência angelical. Havia alguma coisa nele que prendia _sua atenção_, só que ela não sabia _o que era_. Talvez seus olhos? Jane tinha que admitir, ele tinha um belo par de olhos azuis. E não era somente a cor dos seus olhos que a hipnotizava, era a combinação da cor com o formato deles, e a forma como ele a olhava também. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Thor sacudiu sua cabeça e quebrou o gelo:

-Então... você vem treinar aqui todos os dias?

-Só quando necessário. Mas agora estou vindo todos os dias, nossa companhia vai se apresentar daqui duas semanas.

-Mas... você vai se apresentar sozinha? Porque todos os dias eu só vejo você por aqui.

Esta pergunta lhe fez se sentir uma garota estranha e solitária. A verdade é que o ensaio com todo o elenco da peça foi marcado para uma semana antes da estréia, e como ela era uma pessoa obcecada pela perfeição, Jane começou a ensaiar uma semana _antes_ da data marcada. Ela encolheu os ombros e disse uma mentira, para tentar não parecer tão neurótica.

-N-Não, meu parceiro deveria estar ensaiando comigo, mas ele nunca apareceu...

-Uhmm... Depois de uma breve pausa, ele disse: -Olha, me desculpe se eu estou te incomodando com o barulho, mas é que fui contratado para trabalhar somente no turno da noite.

-Ah, tudo bem, eu entendo...

-Tem certeza? Se eu estiver atrapalhando muito, posso falar com o diretor da companhia para mudar meu turno.

Jane sacudiu a cabeça e disse: -Não! Não! Não será necessário! Quanto ao barulho, eu tenho isso. Ela disse mostrando seus fones de ouvido. Thor olhou para os fones e sorriu. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu também. Seus olhares se _conectaram_ denovo, como se eles tivessem _vida própria._ Quando Jane percebeu que estava olhando pra ele com _aquele olhar,_ ela sacudiu sua cabeça e disse a primeira coisa que veio na sua mente.

-B-Bem... Jane disse enquanto colocava sua mochila nas costas. -Acho que agora estamos em "paz" não é? Me desculpa mesmo por ter sido tão grossa com você!

-Ah, esqueça isso... Ah, queria saber uma coisa...

Jane cerrou suas sobrancelhas: -O que?

-Qual é o seu nome?

Uma pergunta muito simples, mas que fez Jane corar e responder timidamente.

-Jane...

-Jane? Belo nome...

_Uma bela escolha para uma garota tão linda,_ Thor pensou.

-Bem, vou indo. Jane disse. Até mais.

-Até.

Antes de girar nos seus calcanhares e ir embora, ela pensou consigo mesma: -Até que ele é bem legal... E acho que me fará uma ótima companhia também...

* * *

E aiiiii? Gostaram? Não deixe de comentar, pleasseeee! Beijo à todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Morar sozinho tinha até suas vantagens: liberdade para ir e vir sem dar satisfações pra ninguém, privacidade, entre outras coisas... Mas havia uma coisa que Thor não era muito bom: _cozinhar._ Ele estava tentando fazer panquecas há mais de duas horas e não estava dando certo. Os discos de panquecas não ficavam da forma que ele queria, e o pior de tudo é que a cozinha estava uma bagunça! Havia massa de panqueca espalhada por cima do fogão, pelo chão, até nas paredes! um caos! De repente a campainha tocou e ele foi atender.

-Oiiii! Como vai, _meu peixinho_! Frigga disse alegremente quando Thor abriu a porta.

Thor rolou os olhos. _-Mãeee... por favor..._ Ele odiava quando sua mãe o chamava assim. _Peixinho_ é o apelido que Frigga colocou nele quando ele era criança. Porque Thor ganhava em primeiro lugar todas as competições de natação da escola. E ele odiava mais ainda quando ela o chamava assim na frente do seu irmão Loki.

-E ai, _peixinho._.. Loki disse provocando-o com um sorrisinho jocoso nos lábios. Thor lhe lançou um olhar: _"Se você disser isso outra vez..."_ e deu um soco fraco no seu braço.

Após se cumprimentaram, Frigga e Loki entraram no apartamento de Thor e foram caminhando em direções opostas, Loki se acomodou no sofá da sala, enquanto sua mãe ia pra cozinha.

-Não, mãe! A cozinha está... Thor disse enquanto gesticulava suas mãos.

-Céus! Thor! Que bagunça _é essa?_! Frigga disse colocando as mãos na cintura ao ver a sujeira que ele tinha feito na cozinha. Thor encolheu os ombros um pouco envergonhado. Como de costume, de vez em quando sua mãe e seu irmão iam visitá-lo, Thor não era muito bom em tarefas domésticas, mas geralmente ele tentava deixar o espaço limpo e organizado antes de receber visitas. Mas infelizmente naquele dia sua cozinha estava uma baderna! E se tinha uma coisa que deixava sua mãe irritada era _bagunça._

-B-Bem... eu estava tentando cozinhar alguma coisa, mas não deu certo... Thor disse com um sorriso amarelo. Ele achou que sua mãe iria dar-lhe uma bronca daquelas, mas Frigga estava de bom humor naquele dia. Ela suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Bem, alguém vai ter que limpar essa sujeira... e aprender a cozinhar também!

-Cozinhar? Há! Thor nunca vai aprender. Loki disse de boca cheia, enquanto comia uma maçã.

-Loki! Deixe seu irmão em paz. Frigga gritou da cozinha e riu. Mesmo depois de adultos, Frigga ainda os tratava como se fossem crianças. Na verdade, em seu coração eles seriam eternamente crianças, mesmo eles não gostando de ser tratados assim. Thor achava que sua mãe era a melhor _mãe do mundo!_ Além de achá-la linda e admirável, ela sempre via o lado bom das coisas e sempre estava de bom humor. Quando ele e seu irmão Loki eram crianças, ela nunca lhes deu uma surra ou gritou com eles. Ao invés disso, quando ela percebia que um deles estava com problemas, ou descobria que tinham feito algo de errado, ela os chamava para conversar a sós e tentava ajudá-los amigavelmente. Já o seu pai... era outra história...

Enquanto Loki assistia tv deitado no sofá da sala, Frigga começou a ajudar seu filho a lavar a louça, enquanto Thor secava os pratos. Eles conversaram sobre várias coisas por um bom tempo, até não ter mais assunto para conversar. Ele queria muito perguntar sobre seu pai, queria saber se ele estava bem, etc. Thor sabia que seu pai ainda estava muito zangado pelo o que ele fez, mas embora ter sido expulso de casa, Thor se preocupava com ele. Mas ele decidiu não tocar nesse assunto, pois isso deixava sua mãe um pouco triste, e Frigga estava tão alegre que a última coisa que Thor não queria era deixá-la triste naquele dia. De repente, Frigga deu um sorrisinho e quebrou o silêncio:

-Então... você está saindo com alguma garota?

Frigga perguntou de uma forma bem natural. Pois sabia o quanto seu filho era _galanteador_ e o quanto era capaz de fazer qualquer garota perder a cabeça por ele. Isso não era uma coisa da qual ele se gabava, mas Frigga sabia que seu filho era capaz de ter qualquer garota que ele quisesse, num estalar de dedos. E ela tinha _orgulho_ dele. Embora ele fosse considerado um "deus do amor", pela sua mãe, quando ela falava sobre garotas Thor ficava um pouco envergonhado, era estranho falar sobre isso com sua mãe.

-Não... disse com um sorriso sem graça.

-Sério? Porque não? Você é um _gato!_ Frigga deu-lhe um leve empurrão com seu cotovelo esquerdo.

-Mãe! Thor sorriu timidamente.

-O que? Mas é verdade! Você é um bom partido! Que garota não se apaixonaria por você?

Querendo ou não, sua mãe tinha razão. Thor poderia ter qualquer garota que desejasse na sua cama. Em outras épocas, Thor sentiria um certo "_orgulho machista_" em relação a isso. Mas ele havia mudado nos últimos meses, tinha sossegado um pouco quanto a sair com garotas, estava amadurecendo. Agora ele queria começar a experimentar como é ter um relacionamento sólido, para ver se as coisas dão certo.

-B-Bem... É que agora estou à procura da garota _certa,_ mas está difícil. _Elas_ são tão complicadas...

-Ah, querido... não desanime! Frigga secou suas mãos e segurou o rosto dele. -A garota certa vai aparecer! Eu sei que vai!

-Thor querendo relacionamento sério? Quem diria! Por acaso Loki escutou a conversa deles enquanto entrava na cozinha, e aproveitou para provocar seu irmão, como sempre.

-Cala a boca, Loki! Thor disse atirando-lhe uma bola de pano de prato no rosto dele. Loki se esquivou e começou a rir. De repente, os risos foram interrompidos pela expressão séria de Thor.

-Droga...

-O que foi? Loki disse olhando para Frigga sem entender nada.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar daqui meia hora...

-Sério? Frigga olhou o relógio. Era 19:30. -Você começa a trabalhar essa hora?

O loiro encolheu seus ombros. -Me pagam bem... Disse com um sorriso fraco. Frigga suspirou forte. Ela entendeu tudo naquela hora. Thor estava fazendo muitas horas extras para poder pagar suas contas. Como mãe, lhe doía saber que seu filho estava ralando dia e noite para ter uma vida digna. Ela sentia pena dele, mas se esforçou para não demonstrar sua preocupação, Frigga sabia como Thor era orgulhoso demais para aceitar sua ajuda, _ajuda financeira_ principalmente.

Frigga e Loki então se despediram dele. Thor deu um abraço no seu irmão, tomando cuidado para não abraçá-lo com tanta força e machucar seu corpo franzino. -Tchau, cuida do nosso pai por mim irmão. O loiro suspirou.

-Se cuida você também. E não faça nada estúpido... Loki disse dando tapinhas no rosto dele.

Cerca de meia hora depois de partir do seu Ap, Thor chegou ao seu local de trabalho. Pontualmente como sempre. Ele se vestiu com roupas confortáveis, prendeu seu cabelo num coque meio desleixado como sempre fazia. Mas embora prendesse seus cabelos para não atrapalhar sua visão, uma fina mecha de cabelo fina teimava cair sobre sua testa toda vez que ele executava algum tipo de movimento, como lixar uma parede por exemplo. E naquela noite ele tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha parado para enxugar o suor que escorria da sua testa e colocar aquela mecha teimosa para trás da sua orelha. Thor estava lixando a parede a um bom tempo e seu braço começou a doer, ele achou que seria bom fazer uma pausa para descansar um pouco. Foi então no momento em que ele se sentou que havia alguma coisa faltando, na verdade, alguém: _Jane.._. Ela é sempre tão pontual... Thor pensou. Nunca faltou um dia. Mas naquela noite ela estava atrasada. Ele não sabia porque estava preocupado com isso, mas que só era um pouco estranho não vê-la por ali...

Após alguns minutos de descanso, Thor se levantou e continuou a lixar a parede. Por causa do ruído que ele fazia ao esfregar a lixa na parede, Thor não escutou os passos de Jane ao entrar na sala. Ele só notou a presença dela quando ouviu seus gemidos de choro.

-_Jane?_ Ele parou de fazer o que estava fazendo abruptamente. Ela estava vestida toda preparada para iniciar seu treinamento, uma blusa collant baby look cinza, saia godê rosa, perneiras e sapatilhas. Mas Jane não parecia estar bem, ela estava chorando e soluçando aos prantos, carregava sua mochila ao lado do seu corpo como se pesasse uma tonelada, seu corpo todo tremia. Ela parou de caminhar quando Thor se aproximou dela.

-Jane? Você está _bem_? Thor queria tocar o ombro dela, para acalmá-la. Mas achou que suas mãos estavam sujas demais de poeira para tocar naquelas roupas tão limpas e cheirosa que ela usava.

-e-eu sou... uma _vergonha._.. Jane falou quase como se não tivesse ar para respirar. Enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas da mão, enquanto outras surgiam como cascatas em seus olhos. Thor não sabia o que fazer. Ele odiava ver uma garota chorando na sua frente.

-M-mas o que aconteceu?

Jane olhou para o chão e sacudiu sua cabeça. Thor não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas queria ajudá-la de algum jeito. Jane deu um longo suspiro e disse com mais calma.

-_Eu tenho que ensaiar._.. Disse com a voz embargada e cheia de mágoa. Jane começou sua rotina como se nada tivesse acontecido. A mente de Thor estava ainda tentando processar tudo aquilo. Ele perguntou a si mesmo o que havia acontecido pra ela ter aparecido chorando daquele jeito? Thor não sabia o que era, mas ela não parecia mais a mesma. Seus movimentos eram graciosos, mas naquela noite lhe faltava algo mais, faltava _brilho,_ faltava _alma._.. Jane pôs seus fones de ouvido e começou a dançar. Thor voltou para seu trabalho.

Após seu pai brigar com ela por causa das suas notas na escola, Jane sentiu como se o mundo tivesse desmoronado diante dos seus pés. Ela tinha que ser perfeita em tudo! Ela precisava ser perfeita em tudo. Seu pai não estava investindo tanto dinheiro no seu futuro para ela decepcioná-lo desse jeito, Jane pensou consigo. Ela estava com muita raiva de si mesma, raiva por não ter se esforçado o suficiente. Pelo menos ela tinha o balé, o balé era sua válvula de escape onde ela podia descarregar toda sua raiva. Jane começou a acelerar suas "pirouettes", achando que fazendo isso toda aquela tristeza, raiva e angústia iriam sair do seu peito. Ao longo de todos esses anos fazendo balé, ela nunca fez pirouettes tão rápido. Jane estava girando tão rápido que tudo em sua volta começou a parecer um borrão. Mas mesmo para uma bailarina experiente como ela, de vez em quando acidentes acontecem... De repente, seu pé de apoio deu um pequeno deslize sob o chão escorregadio de madeira, e em questão de segundos, Jane estava no chão...

Jane começou a chorar denovo. Mas desta vez começou a chorar de _dor._ Uma dor tão forte que a fez se contorcer no chão.

_-Jane?_ Quando Thor a viu gritando de dor no chão, correu em sua direção e se ajoelhou perto dela. -Jane! O que _aconteceu_?

-M-Meu tornozelo... a-acho que eu _quebrei.._.

-_Meu deus..._ Thor engoliu em seco e passou a mão sobre seu cabelos ansiosamente. Jane não parava de chorar de dor e ele não sabia o que fazer, se corria pra chamar ajuda, ou se ficava parado ali olhando. E o tornozelo dela inchava cada vez mais.

-Você precisa ir para o hospital agora mesmo! Vem, eu te levo!

-Não! E-Eu não quero ir para o h-hospital! Embora seu pai trabalhasse nessa área e ela já estivesse familiarizada com toda aquela rotina, Jane tinha pavor de hospitais! Só de pensar naquele pessoal todo vestido de branco já lhe dava calafrios. Querendo ou não, Thor sabia que ela tinha que ir o mais rápido possível! Ele suspirou e tentou acalmá-la:

-Jane, se você não for agora mesmo para o hospital, sua dor vai piorar e quem sabe o que pode acontecer!

-E-Eu sei... m-mas eu estou com medo.

-É normal ter medo... olha só, você confia em mim? Thor fez essa pergunta olhando confiantemente dentro dos seus olhos. Jane enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas da mão e balançou a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Você consegue se segurar em mim? Novamente Jane balançou a cabeça. Então Jane passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e com todo o cuidado do mundo, Thor a levou para o hospital em seus braços.


	4. Capitulo 04

O hospital mais próximo que Thor conseguiu encontrar era um hospital comunitário que ficava localizado à cerca de três quilômetros de onde eles saíram. Por sorte, não havia ninguém na fila de espera e Jane foi prontamente atendida assim que entrou no hospital. Rapidamente as enfermeiras trouxeram uma maca, e Thor a pôs em cima cuidadosamente. Quando seu pé encostou no colchonete da maca, Jane soltou um gemido e se contorceu de dor.

-Calma, Jane! Eles vão cuidar de você agora! Thor disse firmemente, tentando acalmá-la. Quando ele ia se afastar para as enfermeiras empurrar a maca para a outra sala, Jane segurou a mão dele com força.

-Não! _f-fica comigo!_ Ele nunca tinha visto alguém tão assustada quanto ela naquela hora. A mão dela estava gelada e trêmula, seus olhos estavam arregalados e com medo. Thor olhou para as duas enfermeiras, elas se entreolharam impacientemente e negaram com a cabeça. Thor suspirou e deu um leve aperto na mão dela.

-Se eu pudesse eu ficaria, mas não posso... Você tem que ser medicada Jane, o quanto antes!

-_N-Não_! Não deixe que me levem!

Thor sacudiu a cabeça. -Jane... confie em mim, vai ficar tudo bem.

As enfermeiras não estavam com muita paciência para assistir aquele drama todo, afinal, aquilo já era rotina em suas vidas. Jane só soltou a mão dele quando as enfermeiras empurram sua maca para a outra sala. Thor ficou de pé no meio do corredor vendo-a ser empurrada até desaparecer por outra porta. Ele assistiu todo o escândalo que ela fez ao longo do caminho, Jane se contorcia de dor enquanto gritava o nome dele dizendo para não deixar que elas a levassem embora. O loiro se sentiu muito angustiado com os gritos dela. Se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para aliviar a dor dela naquela hora ele faria sem pensar duas vezes. Mas aquilo era extremamente necessário, Jane precisava de ajuda médica e ela estava no melhor lugar naquele momento.

As enfermeiras passaram por outro longo corredor. Quando Jane passou por uma grande porta dupla de vai-e-vem, e leu a seguinte inscrição numa placa de metal: _Sala de cirurgia_, sua visão ficou toda escura, e segundos depois, ela desmaiou...

_-Jane..._

Horas depois, Jane despertou com alguém sussurrando seu nome. Seus olhos abriam e fechavam preguiçosamente. Ela não sabia se estava sonhando ou não, a voz parecia distante. Quando ela abriu seus olhos novamente, viu alguém pairando por cima dela. Alguém com cabelos loiros e longos, também não conseguia ver claramente quem era, pois sua visão estava embasada. Ela piscou várias vezes. Lentamente sua visão começou a voltar ao normal. Aos poucos aquele rosto misterioso foi ficando mais claro, então viu que quem a estava observando era sua amiga, _Jeniffer._

-Jane? Você está me _ouvindo_?

Ela então finalmente despertou do seu estado "sonambulo", e olhou a sua volta e inclusive para si mesma. Suas roupas foram trocadas por um avental verde claro de hospital, e seu cabelo estava solto. Ela sentiu algo apertado em volta do seu pé esquerdo, quando olhou pra baixo, viu seu pé todo enfaixado com gesso. Até aquele momento Jane não se lembrava como ela foi parar na cama de um hospital, mas após ver seu pé enfaixado tudo _fez sentido._ Jane fez uma cara de dor enquanto se endireitava na cama, além do tornozelo estar doendo, suas costas também doíam.

-Calma, calma... você acabou de fazer uma cirurgia. Jeniffer disse enquanto acomodava com cuidado o travesseiro atrás das costas dela.

-A quanto tempo estou aqui? Perguntou com a voz fraca por causa dos medicamentos e da anestesia.

-Não sei. Mas já faz _algumas horas.._. Puxa, Jane! Fiquei tão preocupada com você! Jeniffer abraçou sua amiga calorosamente.

-Eu estou um pouco tonta, mas estou bem... Quando Jeniffer se afastou, Jane perguntou preocupada. -Meus pais já sabem que estou _aqui?_

-Eles foram os primeiros a saber. Quando eles vieram te visitar você estava sedada, eles já foram embora cerca de um hora. E deixaram uma _lembrança._.. Jeniffer sorriu e apontou com o dedo indicador. Jane olhou para o lado e viu sobre uma bancada um ursinho de pelúcia segurando alguns balões com mensagens de melhoras. Jane deu um sorriso fraco. Embora estivesse zangada com seus pais, eles ainda continuavam sendo _seus pais,_ apesar de tudo. Jane suspirou fracamente e perguntou:

-Alguém mais veio me visitar? _April?_

-Não, ninguém...

Jane ficou um pouco triste por April não ter ido visitá-la. Ela era uma das suas melhores amigas, e além disso, companheira de palco. De repente uma enfermeira abriu a porta e disse:

-Jane Foster?

-Sim?

-Você tem visita.

As duas se entreolharam. Jane estava esperando que April aparecesse por aquela porta, mas a pessoa que entrou na sala a surpreendeu ainda mais.

-Thor!

Ele não esperava que alguém já estivesse fazendo companhia para ela, então quando viu Jeniffer ao seu lado, Thor disse um tímido "Oi" para ela. Thor havia tomado banho e trocado suas roupas sujas por limpas. Ele estava usando uma blusa azul de manga comprida desabotoada por cima de uma regata branca, e calça jeans clara. Em suas mãos, ele trazia alguns botões de rosa.

-São pra você... Jane já estava acostumada a receber flores. _Centenas_ delas. Mas quando Thor lhe ofereceu aquelas rosas, Jane ficou sem reação. Ela não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Jane lançou um olhar rápido para Jeniffer, como se estivesse pedindo socorro mentalmente. Jeniffer estava olhando para ela com um sorrisinho no rosto. Ela sentiu um certo calor nas suas bochechas, e tinha certeza absoluta que elas estavam vermelhas...

-o-obrigada, m-mas... é sério, Thor, não precisava se incomodar...

Thor apenas sorriu com o comentário dela e balançou a cabeça levemente. -Quando as enfermeiras me falaram que você teria que fazer uma cirurgia, fiquei preocupado com você! Eu voltei pra casa, mas fiquei ligando para o hospital à noite inteira! Thor olhou para a mão dela por alguns segundos, ele queria tocá-la, mas hesitou. -Mas agora estou bem mais tranquilo, sabendo que você está bem...

Jane ficou _sem palavras._ Ele poderia apenas a ter deixado no hospital e depois virados suas costas como se ela não fosse mais problema seu. Mas ele parecia estar mesmo preocupado. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos em silêncio. Jeniffer olhou para Jane, depois olhou para Thor. Era tão óbvio o que estava _acontecendo_ entre os dois ali. O engraçado era que eles não conseguiam _perceber._ Mas Jeniffer conhecia _aqueles olhares,_ ah sim. Ela já tinha visto isso centenas de vezes. Ela limpou a garganta e disse:

-Bem, eu tenho que ir. Tchau, Jane. Se cuida... Jeniffer deu um abraço nela e foi embora. Depois que Jeniffer se foi, os dois ainda continuaram se olhando em silêncio, sem saber o que conversar. Então Thor quebrou o gelo perguntando o que lhe veio primeiro na cabeça.

-Dói muito? Disse apontando para o pé recém-engessado dela.

-Um pouco... mas acho que é por causa do efeito da cirurgia.

Thor olhou novamente para o pé dela. Ele não sabia porque, mas sentiu pena dela. Aparentemente ela estava bem, mas deveria estar sentindo dor com aquele gesso pesado em volta do seu pé operado. E não era só pena que ele estava sentindo, Thor também estava se sentindo culpado. Estupidamente culpado. Se eu a tivesse amparado quando ela estava chorando, se eu a tivesse segurado nos seu ombros e quem sabe, a abraçado dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem... Thor pensou sentindo-se arrependido de não ter feito nada. Os pensamentos de Thor foram interrompidos com a entrada inesperada do ortopedista-cirurgião no quarto.

-Com licença, Jane Foster? O simpático ortopedista Indiano disse o nome dela com um forte sotaque. Ele carregava em suas mãos uma prancheta com algumas folhas engatadas, e deu um pequeno sorriso para Thor acenando com sua cabeça, Thor também lhe retribuiu seu sorriso.

-Sim? Jane disse.

Ele olhou para Thor e disse cordialmente: -Posso conversar com sua _namorada_ a sós?

Os dois arregalaram seus olhos e se entreolharam envergonhados. Jane ficou vermelha como _beterraba,_ e Thor lhe deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Hã... u-uhn... Nós não somos _namorados._ Jane gaguejou e sorriu timidamente. O ortopedista olhou para um, depois para o outro com uma de suas sobrancelhas grossas e negras arqueadas totalmente confuso. Pelo modo como os dois estavam se olhando e sorrindo um para o outro quando ele entrou no quarto, o Indiano achou que eles fossem. O ortopedista também ficou um pouco constrangido mas logo se recompôs e disse num tom profissional:

-Certo... Ahn... Me desculpe por ter que dispensá-lo agora, meu jovem. Mas tenho que conversar com sua_ amiga_ em particular.

Thor olhou para o Indiano e cerrou suas sobrancelhas preocupado. O que ele queria dizer com "conversar em particular?" Será que o caso dela era muito grave? Ele queria muito ficar mais um pouco com Jane, mas não tinha escolha. Ordens são _ordens._ O loiro suspirou e tentou esconder sua ansiedade com um sorriso simpático.

-Tudo bem doutor, eu já estava indo mesmo. Thor olhou para Jane para lhe dizer "tchau", mas desta vez ele não hesitou, se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo no seu rosto.

-Tchau, Jane... Se cuida...

-E-Eu vou...

Alguns segundos depois dele ter ido embora, Jane continuou segurando os botões de rosa que Thor havia lhe dado e olhando com o pensamento longe para a porta. O ortopedista olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

_-Não são namorados._.. o Indiano pensou consigo mesmo...


	5. Chapter 5

O ortopedista de Jane estava deixando-a ansiosa.

Alguns minutos depois de Thor ter se despedido, o Indiano de meia-idade examinou os raios-x tirado depois da cirurgia dela e deu uma lida no seu prontuário. Ele olhou para ela e disse:

-Você tem consciência que tivemos que fazer uma cirurgia para colocar o osso no lugar, não é?

-Sim, eu sei.

-E você sabe que cirurgias podem ocasionar _implicações,_ certo?

Jane já estava familiarizada com essa palavra. De vez em quando seu pai falava sobre isso. Mas quando seu ortopedista mencionou a palavra _"implicações",_ suas mãos começaram a suar denovo. E Jane também conhecia aquele _tom_. Era o mesmo tom de voz que seu pai usava quando a situação de algum paciente estava _bem séria._

-Eu sei. M-Mas aonde você quer chegar doutor? O que _aconteceu_ comigo?

O coração dela começou a palpitar. Ela começou a ficar _com medo._ Com muito medo de que ele lhe dissesse que seu pé ficaria manco para sempre! Se isso acontecesse, seria o fim de uma carreira que mal havia começado... O seu sonho de ser uma grande bailarina iria por água abaixo! Todos aqueles longos anos de dedicação e suor, indo pelo ralo...

O Indiano deu um suspiro longo, e se aproximou dela. -É bem provável que você volte a andar normalmente, mas...

-Mas o que, Doutor?

-Mas... Você terá que passar por um _rígida_ série de fisioterapia. Durante esse tempo, você não poderá fazer muito esforço. Qualquer movimento muito brusco poderá afetar seus músculos e os danos podem ser irreversíveis!

-Certo, mas... quanto tempo vai levar esse tratamento?

-De três à seis meses.

-_O que?_

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba na sua cabeça. Isso significava que Jane não iria poder fazer balé, nem se apresentar por meses! O balé era _tudo_ pra ela. Era como o oxigênio que ela respirava, sua força vital. Sem isso, Jane não era ninguém. E para piorar, teria que passar por uma dolorosa série de fisioterapia até se recuperar completamente. Quando suas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, o ortopedista deixou de lado seu profissionalismo e tocou o ombro dela: -Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Disse dando-lhe um sorriso simpático. Jane enxugou suas lágrimas e sorriu fracamente.

-Tomare...

Algum tempo depois...

O dia em que Jane saiu do hospital, foi um dos melhores dias da sua vida! Embora tivesse ficado apenas dois dias, para ela foi quase uma eternidade. Antes de ir embora, o ortopedista lhe disse que era necessário ficar com seu pé engessado por um mês para então assim começar a fisioterapia. Isso significaria que Jane ia precisar andar de muleta até lá...

Ao saber que sua filha estava voltando pra casa, a mãe de Jane resolveu fazer um bolo e convidar alguns amigos e familiares para lhe desejar uma boa recuperação. Judith planejou tudo de acordo com os gostos dela, pois sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto Jane era enjoada em relação a comida. Ela também ligou para April e Jeniffer, melhores amigas dela. E é claro, _David._.. Apesar de reconhecer o esforço de seus pais para que ela se sentisse bem, Jane não era uma pessoa de esquecer as coisas facilmente. Lá no fundo ela ainda sentia magoas por eles terem brigado com ela por causa de suas notas. E o que mais lhe dava raiva era que eles estavam agindo naturalmente, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, quando na realidade eles também tiveram uma pequena culpa pelo seu acidente. Talvez se eles tivessem agido de outra forma, se tivessem mantido a calma e tentado conversar ao invés de gritar, talvez seu pé não estaria engessado agora... Jane pensou.

Mas Jane estava se esforçando para interagir com seus amigos, só que não era fácil. Seu pé ainda doía, e era desconfortável andar de um lado para o outro com muletas. E de tanto andar pra lá e pra cá, conversando com um e com outro, Jane se cansou e se sentou no sofá para descansar um pouco. April, Jeniffer e David se juntaram à ela.

-Puxa, Jane... Me perdoe por não ter ido te visitar no hospital. Mas sabe como são as coisas na faculdade, não é? Ultimamente não tenho tempo pra nada...

-Nem pra _se divertir._.. April disse depois de dar uma golada na sua taça de champanhe. Ela estreitou seus olhos e sorriu para David. David ficou pálido e encolheu seus ombros. Jane e Jeniffer se entreolharam com um grande ponto de interrogação acima de suas cabeças, perguntando-se porque David pareceu ficar tão assustado de repente. Para a sorte dele, o pai de Jane o chamou para ser apresentado à alguns de seus amigos. O Sr. Thomas adorava apresentar o rapaz como o "perfeito pretendente da sua filha", um costume que Jane odiava. David pediu licença e se retirou da sala.

Ao perceber que Jane não estava com uma cara boa, Jeniffer perguntou: -O que foi?

-Nada...

-Na-da? Tem certeza? A loira insistiu.

April olhou para trás e viu David conversando com o pai de Jane. De repente o rapaz se virou e olhou para April. Ele sorriu e lhe deu uma piscadinha.

-Com licença, garotas. Já volto.

Quando April se foi, Jeniffer e Jane continuaram a conversar. -Você não está a fim dele né? Jeniffer disparou sem rodeios. A morena ficou muda por alguns segundos. Mas o que poderia fazer se era a verdade? O que ganharia mentindo para sua melhor amiga?

-É t-tão óbvio assim?

Jeniffer fechou os olhos e afirmou com a cabeça. -É... E pelo jeito seu pai está pressionando você não é? A loira segurou a mão direita de Jane e lhe deu um pequeno aperto.

-E-Eu não sei o que faço... Disse com a voz embargada de tristeza, quase começando a chorar.

-Então conte a eles Jane! Conte que você... Nessa hora Jeniffer foi interrompida por Judith, que apareceu e disse à sua filha:

-Jane, querida? Tem um rapaz lá fora procurando por você.

Jane cerrou suas sobrancelhas. -Um rapaz? Ele não disse o nome?

-Ahn, uhn... disse sim, mas agora não me recordo...

-Certo... Disse levantando-se lentamente, com a ajuda de Jeniffer.

-Quer ajuda até lá?

-Não, obrigada Jeniffer. Não é necessário.

Jane levou alguns minutos para chegar até a porta caminhando com aquela muleta. Até aquele momento, ela estava cansada, aborrecida e com dor. Mas quando abriu a porta e viu aquele rosto familiar, aquele sorriso iluminado, e aqueles olhos de diamantes, tudo que ela estava sentindo se evaporou.

-Thor?! Disse sorrindo.

-Oi, Jane.

-Oi! O q-que você está fazendo aqui? Aquela foi uma pergunta estupida. Jane pensou logo depois de ter dito. Ela estava feliz por ele estar lá! Porque deveria estar perguntando o que ele estava fazendo lá? Thor poderia pensar que ela não o queria vê-lo.

-Vim saber como você está. Estava preocupado com você. Thor olhou com curiosidade por cima dela e percebeu que havia muitas pessoas lá dentro de casa. Logo sacou que estavam comemorando algo em familia, então não quis se intrometer -Mas acho que vim numa hora errada...

Jane ia perguntar como ele havia conseguido seu endereço, mas mudou de idéia. Ela não se importava, tudo que importava era que ela estava feliz por Thor ter visitado ela em casa depois de tudo o que ele fez. O minimo que ela poderia fazer para retribuir era convidá-lo para entrar. Jane rapidamente segurou seu braço e não deixou que ele fosse embora.

-Não, não! Espera! Eu gostaria muito que você entrasse e conhecesse minha família!

-Não, Jane! Deixa pra lá!

-Por favorrrr... Jane insistiu puxando a mão dele -E eu gostaria muito que eles soubessem que foi você quem me levou para o hospital... por favor... Jane disse num tom infantil. Thor sorriu e suspirou. Como ele poderia resistir com ela segurando sua mão e o olhando do jeito que ela estava olhando?

-Tá, tudo bem. Já que você insiste...

Thor nunca tinha entrado numa casa tão grande em sua vida. Era uma daquelas casas de família de classe média alta que ele só havia visto em novelas. Os moveis e a decoração eram de estilo vitoriano, tudo muito chique. Todos os convidados estavam vestidos elegantemente para seus padrões, fazendo-o ficar um pouco deslocado. Mas embora ele estivesse vestido daquele seu jeito _relaxado,_ quando Jane passou com ele pelo meio da sala, todas suas amigas pararam de conversar para olhar _pra ele._ Os pais de Jane estavam conversando em pé num círculo com outros conhecidos quando eles se aproximaram.

-Com licença... Jane disse.

-Sim, querida? Judith e Thomas se viraram.

-Gostaria que vocês conhecessem _Thor!_ Foi ele quem me levou para o hospital no dia do acidente! Jane disse sorridente.

Eles não eram pessoas que costumavam julgar as pessoas pela sua aparência. Mas estranharam o modo como ele estava vestido e o seu corte de cabelo. Principalmente Thomas. Thomas fora criado numa época onde os rapazes não usavam um elástico para prender seus cabelos, e muito menos usavam um cordão com uma pequena mandala aborígene no pescoço, como Thor estava usando na ocasião.

-Oh, oi... Judith disse estendendo sua mão. Logo em seguida, Thomas fez o mesmo. Thor lhe deu um aperto de mão firme.

-Então foi você quem levou nossa filha para o hospital? Thomas lhe perguntou analisando-o de baixo para cima, notando que estava vestido de forma casual, apenas jeans e uma camiseta que mal cabia no seu tronco musculoso.

-Sim, senhor. Thor disse.

-Se não fosse por ele, talvez minha contorção teria sido bem pior! Jane disse com um tom de excitamento na voz.

Thomas observou o jeito como Thor olhava para Jane. Não era um olhar do tipo malicioso, era outro tipo de olhar que ele _conhecia._ E não gostou _nem um pouco._ Jane estava esperando um pouco mais dos seus pais, estava esperando um reconhecimento mais caloroso por Thor a ter socorrido. Ao invés disso, eles continuaram olhando para Thor friamente. E então, Thomas disse:

-Fico feliz que o pior não tenha acontecido, agora se me der licença... Thomas forçou um sorriso e seguiu para outra direção. Sua mãe, submissa como sempre, seguiu seu marido. Jane não entendeu porque seus pais o trataram com tanta frieza! O minimo que eles poderiam fazer era agradece-lo, e feito ele ter se sentido confortável no meio de tanta gente desconhecida. E mais uma vez, seus pais a decepcionaram... Jane percebeu que Thor estava se sentindo hostilizado, e lhe deu um sorriso amarelo. Para não deixar a situação pior ainda, rapidamente Jane segurou o braço dele e disse:

-Vem, quero que você conheça alguns dos meus amigos!

April e outro amigo dela estavam conversando num canto da sala quando os dois se aproximaram.

-Pessoal, quero que conheçam Thor!

Quando eles se viraram, os olhos de April se expandiram um pouco e seus lábios caíram entreabertos. Ela já havia ficado com tantos homens lindos que mal cabiam numa agenda. Mas em termos de beleza, Thor superava _todos eles._ E na mesma hora, April sentiu _inveja_ de Jane. Pois achava que os dois estavam juntos. O loiro sorriu e cumprimentou os dois amigos de Jane com um aperto de mão. April forçou um sorriso, e disse olhando para Jane depois para Thor:

-E então Jane, a quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

Thor e Jane se entreolharam timidamente. Jane corou um pouco e disse: -_N-Não estamos juntos... _

Os lábios de April se contraíram num formato de "O", mas por dentro, ela estava sorrindo. -_Então eles não estão juntos..._ disse em pensamento.

-Ah, eu pensei que... Ah! Esqueça! April disse rindo e gesticulando a mão. -Então, quem é esse seu amigo?

Jane olhou para Thor e sorriu inocentemente: -É uma longa história...

April olhou para Thor e respondeu maliciosamente, mas de um jeito bem sutil para que ninguém percebesse suas intenções:

-Vou adorar ouvir essa _"longa história"._


End file.
